


Bathtime

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic removed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/gifts).



So sorry to everyone who enjoyed this fic! This AU has actually become it's own original work, and at this point I'm not sure if I'm going to have the AU fics publically available again.


End file.
